headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men: Come the Apocalypse
"Come the Apocalypse" is the title to the tenth episode of season one of the X-Men animated television series. It is based on the popular X-Men series of comic book titles by Marvel Comics. The episode was voice directed by Dan Hennessey with a script was written by Mark Edward Edens. It first aired on FOX Kids on Saturday, February 27th, 1993. In this episode, an ancient mutant with godlike powers known as Apocalypse arises to claim dominion over the world. Mystique traps Angel. Synopsis Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Full cast Note: This is the full voice cast list indicated during the closing credits of the episode. It is unknown whether every person listed here actually contributed their talents to this episode or not. * Philip Akin * Lawrence Bayne * Rick Bennett * George Buza * Lally Cadeau * Robert Calt * Randall Carter * John Colicos * Rod Coneybeare * Jennifer Dale * Adrian Egan * Barry Flatman * David Fox * Don Francks * Catherine Gallant * Paul Haddad * Graham Haley * Brett Halsey * David Hemblen * Judy Marshak * George Merner * James Millington * Stephen Ouimette * Ross Petty * Jeremy Ratchford * Ron Rubin * Stuart Stone * Kay Tremblay Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-Y7. * Voice actor Cathal J. Dodd is credited as Cal Dodd in this episode. * Script writer Mark Edward Edens is credited as Michael Edens in this episode. * Voice actor Philip Akin is credited as Phil Aikin in this episode. * Voice actress Judy Marshak is credited as Judy Marshack in this episode. * Voice actor James Millington is credited as Jim Millington in this episode. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Apocalypse: The old world passes away; together, we shall forge a new one in fire and blood! The future is transformed! I am the instrument to purify the world! the evil of human and mutant must be cut away! You shall help my tear down the old order! Those who oppose me shall perish through my agents of destruction... From the ashes of this world, I will build a better one! .... * Storm: Gambit, the term "rec room" does not mean you must wreck it. * Gambit: Storm makes jokes now, what's next? .... * Gambit: You can drain my energy any time, Chère. Gambit has plenty. .... * Angel: Who dares oppose the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? * Wolverine: The X-Men do, bub! .... * Apocalypse: I am Apocalypse! Look upon the future, and tremble! All who oppose me... shall be crushed! .... * Scott Summers: Careful with the civilians! * Wolverine: Sure, Cyke. I'll try not to bruise them while I save their lives! .... * Apocalypse: You had the chance to be the first of my creatures, the first to serve my purpose. * Rogue: Dang! And I missed it! See also External Links * * References Category:1993/Episodes Category:February, 1993/Episodes